


Moonstruck

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam's a stocker, M/M, ill add more as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moon·struck<br/>ˈmo͞onˌstrək/<br/>adjective<br/>unable to think or act normally, especially because of being in love.</p><p>-</p><p>In which Zayn is a nervous wreck all the time and keeps losing things, Liam likes to watch Zayn from afar and take his personal items,<br/>Louis just wants to help, and Harry and Niall really like movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm not abandoning my other story, but since summer is almost here I thought I'd try out two stories and if this doesn't work out I'll put one on pause until the first one is finished. (Not proof read sorry for any mistakes)

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

  Walking down the alley way at 2am was not Zayn's smartest move. Every little noise caused him to jump in fear and sometimes he could feel a pair of eyes burning the back of his head, but when he turned around it turns out nobody was there. Zayn continued his stroll down the alley way hoping to get to his flat quickly, so he broke out into a light run. Zayn started running faster believing he heard foot steps behind him. He was panting his breathe visible in the cold night air. He reached into his pocket feeling around for a key, but not finding anything. Not his wallet, not his phone, and not his keys. Shit. Zayn once again looked back to see if he dropped it, yet there was nothing but some trash bins and graffiti on the wall. He turned back into the direction of his flat hoping not to hear the foot steps again.

 

________

 

 

 

  "Jesus, I'm coming I'm coming!" The front door was pounded on frantically.

"Zayn? Are you okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost," Louis says in a concerned voice. Zayn dragged himself through the door panting and clutching onto Louis's arm.

"I was - I was running away," he panted out. "Away from what?"

"I - I don't know," Zayn said as Louis led him to the couch where he saw Niall and Harry watching a movie.                       "But I did somehow lose my keys, my phone, and my wallet," Zayn panted out.

 "You didn't lose your phone you left it here, but how in Gods name did you lose you're keys and wallet?!" Louis shouted shocked with Zayn considering that he basically keeps those two things glued in his pocket. Zayn shook his head unsure of how he lost them.

"I'm going to go upstairs," Zayn mumbled, standing up to leave, but was quickly pulled down.                                       "Zee do you want to watch the film with Harry and I?" Niall shot him an innocent glance.                                             "Sorry Ni, but I'm tired and uneasy and I just wanna go lie down," He nodded excepting Zayn's decision and let go of his wrist.

 

________

 

 

  Zayn lied in his bed staring up at the cream colored ceiling. Zayn's so confused. How could've Zayn been so careless and lose his keys and wallet? Zayn sighed and turned off his light in and attempt to go to bed, but he kept tossing and turning, not able to find a comfortable position. But soon just after pure exhaustion Zayn finally fell asleep.

 

 

________

 

  Zayn jolted awake looking around the small claustrophobic room sweating and panting. Having another dream or more like nightmare about somebody chasing him. But that wasn't the reason he woke up. No. It was because he heard his window slam shut, but when he got up and walked over to it, it was still locked and the room didn't feel any cooler then it was before he fell asleep. As he made his way back to his bed he saw a small piece of folded up paper on his bed side table. Picking it up with caution, Zayn slowly opened it up, and saw a poem that was written in beautiful writing.

 

   I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed                                                     And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane.                                                  (I think I made you up inside my head.)

\- L.P.

 

 What the hell? And under the poem was his keys and wallet. He opened it up and nothing was missing or even touched. Why would anyone even do that? And then break into someone's house and give everything back while also leaving this creepy poem. Zayn doesn't get this at all. But he pretty fucking creeped out so he makes his way to Louis's room and crawls into bed with him hoping he doesn't get kicked out.

 

________

 

 

  Zayn was not going to let his guard down today. When he got down stairs he found another note inside the pantry.

 

You look cute with bed hair. x

-L.P.

 

   Okay, Zayn is ready to fucking call the cops because how long was this person in his flat last night?!

"Louis?" Zayn called him from the living room.                                             "Yeah?" Louis yelled back, but it was muffled considering he was scarfing down Frosted Flakes.                                      "Did you happen to find any strange notes lying around the house?" Zayn asked while walking into the living room to talk to Louis.                                                    "No wh- Wait Zayn are you seeing someone?" Louis's eyes twinkled with excitement for the younger boy.            "Well more like they are seeing me but I'm not seeing them," Zayn told Louis who looked like he just spoke a different language, so he just explained the whole thing with the notes and his wallet and keys being returned.

"Wow okay, umm yeah you should call the police."

"Look I don't want to get the police involved because what if like Harry and Niall are pulling a prank? I know how much you all love to prank me and what if I'm just crazy or something and like I never took my wallet and keys with me, and there were no footsteps, and heck it was late at night and could've just dreamed the poem up!" Louis looked at him understanding what he means.                "Yeah I guess, but promise to tell me if anything else happens okay?"

"Okay," Zayn said and embraced Louis into a light hug.

 

_______

 

"Come on Zayn be fun for a change and come to the bar with us!" Niall's been trying to persuade him into coming for twenty minutes now knowing if he asks enough times he'll get Zayn to come. "Please, please, please!"                    " _Okay_! I'll come!" Zayn bellows, irritated by the begging.                                   They pulled Zayn to the car content with his answer.

 The car ride was quiet and felt like it took hours. Zayn almost kissed the ground when he got out of the car. Key word _almost_. The ground was littered with no only trash, but with throw up and used condoms. He cringed in disgust and stepped around it all trying to make it into the bar safely.

 Stepping into the bar was like stepping into a concert. It was loud enough to not be able to hear someone talk even though they might be screaming into your ear. Niall, Harry, and Louis immediately gravitated towards the dance floor while Zayn went up to the bar and grabbed a stool. He didn't really feel like drinking tonight, he just wasn't feeling it.

  "May I get you a drink?" The voice drifted through the air. Zayn looked around but couldn't find the source of it.                "Right here babe," he looked over and standing behind the counter was a boy err more like man with brown eyes and short brown hair styled into a small quiff, he had a broad frame and strong arms, but looked like he would never hurt fly.

 "Umm no thanks I'm more here as a designated driver," He said as politely as possible considering he was annoyed with the fact, that the real reason he was here was so he could drive the boys home in their drunken state.

"Awe come on love you need to at least have one drink. My treat," the waiter said his brown eyes fluttering.                 "Okay," Zayn gave in cause really he could use a drink right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
